


Goalies in love?

by EryMax



Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EryMax/pseuds/EryMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to write a story of some people falling in love. Also my English suck so sorry eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goalies in love?

It was late in the evening, Jasper had just been dumped by his girlfriend. She had found another guy, and wanted to be with him. Jasper didn't understand why she did this to him, they have had a great relationship. It all just came down on her, thinking they had outgrown each other. Sad and heartbroken he went for a walk in the park.

He was walking down the path, kicking the small stones in the pathway. When he heard some weird noises coming from another place in the park. He went to investigate the origin of the sounds, discovering it came from a girl shooting hockey pucks on some old glass jars. The girl saw Jasper under one of the faint street lights, and went to talk to him. Hi I'm Nina, "what are you doing here at these hours?" Hi I'm Jasper I just wanted some fresh air, "what are you doing?" Said Jasper while thinking why is this girl wearing a Canadian jersey 2-3 sizes too big. I'm just practicing my shoots, I like using jars as targets. It's so satisfying to break them. Jasper was a bit baffled over the answer, but Nina asked him if he thought she could break one of the streetlights with her shoot. Even more baffled he said "I really don't know, but should you do it?" "Isn't that vandalism or something like that?" I shouldn't do it, and yes it is vandalism, but I really want to do it. Just watch this she said, before putting her puck on the ground, hitting it as hard as she could with her stick. The puck went flying in the air, straight onto a streetlight breaking it. Wow I'm really impressed he said. I didn't think anyone could do that. Nina laughed, I see that you haven't watched or played a lot of hockey. I'll teach you a little bit about it, it's a really fun game. The two of them talked for hours about hockey, before saying goodbye. Jasper went home to his empty apartment, and just went to bed.

The next day he got on his computer, and googled the girl from the previous evening. He found a newspaper article from the Vancouver Sun about this girl. She was one of the best ice hockey goaltenders in the world. Being compared to players like Patrick Roy,Martin Brodeur and Ron Hextall. She had a reputation for having catlike and acrobatic movements, and being a great puck stopper. She even played for team Canada and had an Olympic gold medal. She was also one of the only goaltenders, to have scored a goal. Wow just wow was the first thing entering his head. She seemed so modest about her game last night. I need to meet her again, she seems so interesting.

Jasper went to the park later that evening, hoping that Nina would come and practice her shots or something. He was sitting underneath the streetlight she broke last night. When she came, wearing a full gear. Pulling a cart with what looked like pipes. Hi she said I was hoping to find you here. I brought some props, I wanted to learn you to play after our talk. I know we don't have an ice rink, but I have a roller hockey puck, that we can use for playing. Why don't you pick up my stick, and we can have a shootout. It's a bit like field hockey if you have played that in school. Just take some shots at me. Jasper picked up the stick, and shoot the puck. It wasn't like any other goaltending he had ever seen. She lifted her trapper, and graciously caught the puck. Making it seem really easy. They played for a while, then Jasper wanted to talk.

You know the other night when we met? I went walking because my girlfriend had just dumped me. I didn't really know if I wanted to live anymore that evening. I knew it Nina said, I could see it on your body language. That's why I went to talk to you. Hoping that you would understand, that living is the right decision. I also happen to know that you're Jasper Cillessen goalkeeper for Ajax and the Dutch national team. I pretended not to know, because who you are isn't important to me. I just saw a guy in need of a friend. You could have been the queen of England, and I still would have tried to talk to you yesterday. I'm a big believer in helping people.

Jasper broke down crying, Nina quickly gave him a hug and a tissue. I'm here if you want to talk about it. You can sit in my arms if you want to. Just let me take off my chest protector. There you go, come here love, it's alright. The two of them talked about feelings for hours, just sitting on the cold and wet grass. Jasper hadn't felt this way in years, it felt like he was falling in love. This girl was so fantastic, she was one of the people who just generally care about others. 


End file.
